Ignorancia
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Maka no sabe que sus sentimientos ya han sido dichos. Soul/Maka.


**Disclamer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Okubo.

**Advertencias: **Errores ortográficos. OOC (Creo…)

**Summary:** Maka no sabe que sus sentimientos ya han sido dichos. Soul/Maka.

**Dedicado a: **Yumi Kazahaya. Es tu regalo de cumpleaños nena-Del año pasado, no tenia inspi el año anterior, ni tampoco sabia tu cumple XDU. Espero te guste.

* * *

**Ignorancia **

_**En la amistad y en el amor se es más feliz con la ignorancia que con el saber**_

De: William Shakespeare

Maka Albarn siempre ha sido decidida, valiente cuando debe serlo y sensible cuando la situación lo amerita. Del mismo modo es lista, razonable. Una dama inteligente, fuerte y ágil.

Del mismo modo tiene temores.

No sabe si es por el hecho de que comenzó a percatarse de que todas las niñas la miran, no porque sea atractiva. —Varias le han dicho ya maldades, o consejos sobre su apariencia. —, sino por el hecho de que Soul camina a su lado, despreocupado, con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos tarareando alguna letra de una que otra canción que se le ha quedado grabada en el cerebro. Y, como es de esperar, el muy idiota no repara en que al caminar a su lado la convierte en un blanco de tiro, donde cada chica clava la daga, dardos o flechas de la envidia.

Se siente incomodo, pero a la vez lindo. Provoca que se sienta superior, pero de forma humilde, y no sabe si merece sentirse de esa forma. Hace mucho oyó a Liz decir algo sobre qué: Cuando tienes un novio que es guapo, y todas desean, el exhibirlo y sentirte orgullosa de ser la única para él se siente genial. Solo que hay un problema, ella no es su novia.

Solo su Mister.

* * *

Su padre, siendo tan insistente (pesado en realidad) como es, logra convencerla de salir a comer los dos. Ella a regañadientes acepta, pero se retracta cuando nota como él le sonríe a la mesera. Una sonrisa seductora, de ganador nato, que asegura a todos que la persona que la ejecuta posee una confianza ilimitada.

Es entonces que, en ese preciso instante se da cuenta. Sutilmente al comienzo, sospechando tras uno segundos, y llegando al fin a una conclusión. La sonrisa que su padre pone es igual a la de Soul.

Iguales. Desde la forma en que surcan los labios, hasta el brillo que desprende al hacer ese gesto.

Maka ha perdido el hambre, porque se ha enterado—Tarde para su desgracia. —que su fastidioso padre tiene la misma sonrisa de su compañero. Siendo consciente del hecho de que ahora, deberá andarse con cuidado.

Sin embargo, ya era tarde. Al momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron con los ojos de Soul al volver de la salida padre-hija. Lo supo. Escudriñó las escarlatas minuciosamente, frunciendo las cejas en claro disgusto, recibiendo un gesto confundido del albino que estaba preparándose la cena. Rojas, intensas, llenas de misterio, provocando en ella unas ansias insaciables por saber más y más de él.

—Que disfrutes tu cena. —agrega, tratando de no sonar enojada sabiendo de antemano que lo que sale de su boca es amargo en el sentido en que su irritación es visible. Dando pasos largos llega a su cuarto y cierra la puerta. —Soy una idiota. —afirma al momento en que su rostro se hunde en la almohada de su cama.

La noche pasa y ella solo sueña con él. Sintiéndose mil veces peor.

* * *

El amor apesta. Bueno, Maka sabe, que esa es solo su opinión. Mira por el rabillo del ojo como Kim lee con un sonrojo en sus mejillas una carta, es de amor, y es de Ox. Sin proponérselo siquiera, sonríe creyendo que el amor es maravilloso.

—_Solo si te corresponden claro. —_piensa, volviendo su atención hacia la clase, los exámenes están próximos y ella desea aprobar.

Terminan las clases y su opinión sobre el amor regresa. Porque ella no tiene una respuesta, sabe la suya, no la de él.

—El amor unilateral solo genera dolor. —farfulla con la cabeza gacha, luego irguiéndola con orgullo avanzando por los pasillos de Shibusen. —Mamá es el vivo ejemplo. —se recuerda. El odio regresa hacia sí, canalizándose en sus ojos.

* * *

Mientras sana sus heridas, y nota los cortes (producto de su más reciente completada misión), recuerda la cicatriz en el pecho de Soul. La culpa vuelve, con fuerzas renovadas. Pero esta vez encuentra algo de consuelo, intuyendo, especulando que posiblemente esa sea la causa.

—Me salvo y me enamore de él por eso. El típico cliché del cuento.

No sabe porque lo hace, pero de la biblioteca de la sala saca un libro, uno de esos que son recopilaciones de muchos clásicos infantiles. La mayoría con final feliz, princesas y sus héroes enamorados hasta el fin.

—Solo los cuentos son así. —se queja. Es una injusticia y lo sabe. Guarda el libro y se sienta en el sofá, y al hacerlo nota que la chaqueta de Soul está ahí—Probablemente se la olvido al salir. —deduce ella. Al instante, una idea surge de su cabeza. Es atrevida, algo loca para ella, pero también razonable. No tiene opción, ya que algún día él le pertenecerá a alguien. Levantándose del sofá, camina hasta su cuarto, situándose frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, viendo su reflejo. Se pone la chaqueta, es un poco más grande que su cuerpo. Maka juega con las mangas, tocándolas, llevándose una cerca de la nariz, aspirando el aroma de la colonia que ella repetidas veces le dice, que usa en exceso. Aunque, en ese momento, no parece colonia, sino su esencia, su aroma. Y Maka procura guardarlo profundamente. Ya que es lo más cerca que estará de él.

* * *

Está en la sala oscura, con las luces tenues y el ambiente propicio para el baile lento, la música de jazz suena. Y ella solo baila, y baila, en sus brazos. Él la guía, siendo ella torpe para bailes, las marcas de los tacones las veces que le ha pisado todavía permanecen en su piel.

Todo es mágico, porque se miran, y bailan también en los ojos del otro. Maka deja que su cabello rubio este suelto, porque sabe que todo es un sueño y que al despertar la realidad le golpeara duramente otra vez, como todos los días del año. Irónicamente, antes de que la música pare, y la fantasía se desintegre, él le dice lo que le gustaría oír estando despierta.

—Te amo. —Sonríe, con esa sonrisa ganadora, y con los ojos granate brillando con ternura.

Al verse sumergida en la oscuridad, y con un nudo en la garganta, ya que no tuvo ni el valor de responder a esa confesión imaginaria, abre lentamente los ojos, está oscuro y escucha jazz, tal vez aún sueñe.

—Maka. —es la voz de él. De Soul, suena ronca, curiosa, algo confundida. Tal vez se desmayo a mitad del sueño y todavía fantasea.

Es entonces que se arma de valor.

—Te amo. Soul—declara. Y cierra los ojos. Volviéndose a dormir.

Por otro lado, Soul Eater Evans esta arrodillado en el piso, con la cara enrojecida como tomate preguntándose si realmente lo que le dijo fue enserio o solo un chiste. Acerca su rostro, y al sentir la respiración tranquila proveniente de ella, confirma sus sospechas. Ella duerme. Hablo en sueños, y se le confesó.

—Mierda—sisea azorado. Mira con sus ojos a la bella durmiente por quien ha estado preocupado desde la semana pasada. Se levanta del piso e inclinándose ligeramente le aparta un mechón del cabello. La tentación es demasiada, esta indefensa, y la luna con su luz da más brillo a los labios que siempre ha querido probar sin interrupciones. Pero se contiene, no desea hacerlo _ahora_, sino _después_, en el momento justo. La ocasión especial. —Tienes suerte, lo haría ahora pero quiero que sea especial para los dos. No tiene chiste si no sabes que te beso yo. —murmura. La sonrisa sardónica se forma en su rostro. —Yo también te amo tontita, pero aún no puedo decírtelo—Parpadea al darse cuenta de lo dicho, se río bajito. —Bueno, ya lo dije, pero tú no me has escuchado.

Y con una última mirada, arropa a Maka, quien trae puesta su chaqueta. Durmiendo como un tronco. Sin saber realmente lo que ha hecho. Pero es mejor así, por momentos.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Me gusto como me quedo! , lo que es raro. Me gustarían sus opiniones constructivas x3.


End file.
